User talk:Energy X
Rename I was thinking of renaming Castle Valet Darach & Lady Caitlin to Casstle Valet Darach since there is already a page for Caitlin, but I want your opinion, what do you say. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 19:52, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Even renaming a page does that mean you created first? Like you renamed one of my jasmine pics and it still said I loaded first. Is that still the same with articles?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Jasmine anime.jpg Uh what do you mean? I didn't get it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:45, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Fair Point I won't change it then. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 19:58, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Aye=Huh? I'm on chat. 20,000~ Awesome man, also I upvoted all the poképower users, but I'm going to auto give them poke~power~iness. because I'm going to be changing the poképowermembers template so that it shows only active users. Good call on chat. Also, I'll be lurking in the chat.freenode.net IRC channel for the pokémon wiki if you ever need to get to me quickly, I'm also on Skype, that pings on my iPad. (Skype is Slayingsamuel) Sure I don't mind you editing it or adding to it. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 07:20, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Merge Aly doesn't want to merge but she said she would like to co-operate with us instead. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 08:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) How come there is a Pikachu on your user page? Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 09:32, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry ok I'll stop.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:08, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Merge I think the way to make them see merging in the right way would be possibly making Aly & Remaai admins specializing in their appropriate sectors, i.e. Manga & Mystery Dungeon, this is just an idea. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 11:50, June 18, 2014 (UTC) How? CrimsonNavy disabled achievements due to the fact that he and I were the only ones competing for the number 1 spot. How and who did this? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 12:43, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. I just hate having things go over my head. I'm currently working on the Mugen Souls Wiki gathering info about bosses from the Mugen Field, the 100th floor bosses to be specific and every week I update the DLC for Mugen Souls Z. That's another thing, every week I update the episode guide with a new episode. And it seems now that the glitch I had is resoved. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 13:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi There Hey, I like how this wiki looks. It's very nice. The only thing I don't like is the talk pages. I don't like that people can edit anything. I prefer Message Walls. This wiki looks very nice, and the admins seem to be very good at creating boxes and making everything look very nice. I'll be here from how on, As you may see my favorite pokemon is Mismagius. Nice to meet you.Contact me please!User:Mismagius Star 13:30, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure Ok. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 15:19, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Did you read my recent message to you about the offer you could make to them with the agreement of Slaying. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 15:45, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Achivements Well they are not working it says that i need 5 edits to get a badge but i have already 289 edits how come. PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 15:57, June 18, 2014 (UTC) We could try and coerce her to the idea, and maybe she might rethink. '''Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 15:59, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I'll do that then. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) What do you Prefer, keeping discussion or replacing it with message wall. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:47, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm Talking about the discussion section on our user pages, where we get our messages. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Want Leave You made me Poke-Power member and didn't even tell me. Thank you anyways. I have problem with my keyboard so I can't edit till next two days. Will be active after Friday. And Thanks for initiating badge system once again. I didn't think that my suggestion would be followed.--'''''Monfernape_If any problem? 17:08, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Merge Could you make a blog on the Merge and a poll to see who supports it, plus I have one person who supports this and I've put the message out on Mystery Dungeon, I have one person who support the merge with Mystery Dungeon. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 17:50, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Merge The admin doesn't mind us linking are pages with theirs, i.e. Swampert link on there site would go to are site. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 19:18, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Merge So far, users on Pokémon Mystery Fungeon like the idea of the merge, just need an answer from the admin now. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 20:15, June 18, 2014 (UTC) That is my aim. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 21:23, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Comment Of course. Right away. Adrian Perry GZ 21:50, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Coming back On what actually? [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I still got it, but there must be a lot of change at this wiki. It feels kinda sloppy (no offense). [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) New Pages Energy X, you think I could create pages for Hoopa and Volcanion because on Seribii.Net, they have a Learnset list and everything but official artwork, but they do have what they look like in battle. Shadow immortality (talk)Shadow immortalityShadow immortality (talk) 23:36, June 18, 2014 (UTC)INDESTRUCTABLE LIFE FORM :P:P:P:P:P23:36, June 18, 2014 (UTC)June 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, BTW, I think I could find the pics on Google Images plus, the pics are sort of uncopyable off the website. Merge Hello I am the head admin at the Pokemon Adventures Manga Wiki and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Wiki and you want to try and merge with us, my question is would we get admin/buro rights on here? What would happen to our templates? I'm open to the idea but I don't want to feel like it was for nothing. I would like if we could keep our stuff (my admin/buro rights, others admin rights, others rollback rights, others chat mod rights, our templates, etc). Also our Mystery Dungeon wiki is partnered with Ultraman's Video Game Wiki thing (http://gamingcentral.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GamingWikis) where pages about other series's games/characters are redirected to the page on the actual series's wiki (aka Sonic page on Mario Wiki is redirected to the Sonic page on the Sonic Wiki), what would happen with that? Im Yoponot and i approve this Message (talk) 00:18, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Merge Problem I suggest we do a poll on the merge. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 08:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- And I support this suggestion!--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 08:32, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- I was searching for wanted pages when I spotted this. Why I am linked to them?--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 11:03, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- It's not a user page, remember. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 11:42, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Do we Affiliate with Nintendo, Pokémon Fanon and Super smash wiki? Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 11:49, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Is the reason we took out Pokémon Mystery Dungeon wiki because we look like we will be merging with them. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 14:34, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- It looks like we're closer to merging. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 14:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Infobox The infoxes that I have created doesn't suit this wiki anymore. To let you know I will change it somewhat different around the time that I've learned from my absence at this wiki. Do you agree that I change the infoboxes, or do you think that the infoboxes are already nice like the way they are? [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:57, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :It's only a slide change, look here. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 15:24, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Vice-Reporter Congrats to Plasma X who is our Vice-Reporter! Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 17:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Bureaucrat I think you should run for Bureaucrat, since Slayin isn't that active for being Bureau. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 18:59, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure Your command is my pleasure.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 15:23, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Admin request Would you mind fixing a link ("Ethan" to "Ethan (anime)") on this template? I can't since it's locked. --Shockstorm (talk) 10:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and I think we should make this template not automatically link to the trainer in the infobox. Because right now it forces bad links to show up (like here, or a link to a disambig page here). Although that means people will have to go through and manually make a link. Just wanted to check with you. --Shockstorm (talk) 10:05, June 21, 2014 (UTC) XY Images Tomorrow is Sunday I am going to add all of XY images together. So please make sure no one removes gallery box template.--''Monfernape_If any problem? 10:59, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Don't you think this page needs update.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 12:40, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Could you Rename Gold (game) to Ethan (game) because that's his current name, thanks. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 13:15, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Pics Sorry that you feel that way, but even you should show even as a ADMIN you can't stop progress. Also besides the size mine were in better quality (not one to brag) and they were PNG. From the sound of that, you're acting like you own page.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:40, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh all right X, I understand now. I keep that in mind next time.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:11, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Doomy I don't mean to doubt the facts and your expertise, but for once I gonna have to completely disagree on this. Granted it horns are short, but they say things are not always as they appear. I've watched that episode and there are many indications showing that it's a male.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:24, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay I will star now and will 10 per day thanks.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ ' 10:10, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Just get me a name and I'll do it. the rights that is. Sorry Sorry, I thought I was on the PokeFanon wiki. I must have messed them both up, because I had both wiki's open :S Finn Tracy (talk) 16:30, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok got it.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ ' 16:39, June 22, 2014 (UTC)